


In the backseat

by MrsT (mnilsson74)



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnilsson74/pseuds/MrsT
Summary: -	Oh, it is solely based on the text “and you lost more than in my back seat, baby”.
Relationships: Tico Torres/Reader
Kudos: 1





	In the backseat

\- What do you want to do today?  
\- I’ve borrowed a car from David so we can take a trip around the grounds and having a picknick.  
\- That sounds great.  
\- Yes, go and get dressed and we can leave directly. 

You jumped up from the bed where you had ended up after breakfast and went to get dressed. After a quick shower you got dressed in short skirt, a top showing off your cleavage and a pair of ballerinas. It was very hot outside so you pulled up the hair in a ponytail and went out to him. 

\- Are you kidding me? he laughed.  
\- What?  
\- How am I going to be able to drive if you look like that?  
\- Oh, do you want me to change into something more covering? you asked with laughter in your voice and went up to him trying to look innocent.  
\- No, but don’t expect me to keep my hands to myself.  
\- Oh, I wouldn’t like you to do that. I like your hands.

You went to the kitchen and picked up the picknick hamper that had been packed for you and then to the garage where you went to the car you could use for the day. 

He drove for a while on the larger road before he turned into a smaller road down to a small lake where he parked the car.

\- Do you want to go for a walk? you asked.  
\- I was actually thinking that we could stay in the car for a while.  
\- OK?  
\- Yeah, you texted me a fantasy a couple of months ago and if you’d like we could work on that today.  
\- Yes! I’d like that very much.  
\- So, the text was a bit hazy on the details so if you could tell me more specific what you imagine...  
\- You just want to hear me talk dirty, she laughed.  
\- That might be but I also want to be a part of your fantasy.  
\- That is the only detail that is non-negotiable in my fantasy.  
\- What is?  
\- You. If it is not you then there is no fantasy.  
\- Come here, he said with a hoarse voice and dragged you up onto his lap so he could kiss you.  
\- Other than that, I’m just curious about this whole American tradition of sex in backseats, you smiled against his lips.  
\- I can help with that, he said and let one hand travel up the inside of your thigh and brushed with the fingertips against your core. 

You moaned and spread your legs a bit to make it easier for him to reach his target. But to your disappointment he didn’t continue. Instead in one swift move he lifted you from his lap and got rid of your panties before he made you straddle him. 

\- The thing with car sex, he chuckled, is that it’s fast.  
\- Good, you answered against his lips still kissing him.

He urged you to stand on your knees for a short while when he opened his pants and pulled out his erection which he covered with a condom and then slowly pressed your hips down on it so that he fully filled you up. You loudly moaned and pressed your body against him, feeling that fast wouldn’t be a problem. 

With a demanding voice he told you to ride him and you started moving your hips up and down in a wave motion making him touch every spot of your inner walls. He had one hand on your back and the other opened up your top and he smiled when he saw that the bra did open from the front, within seconds your breasts were free and he covered one nipple with his mouth sucking and licking it making your moans even louder and more desperate. It only took a couple of minutes before you felt the orgasm closing in and you moaned a warning that you couldn’t hold it any more and that made him suck harder on the nipple and thrust quicker into you and when you came he looked up at you and followed just a few thrusts later. You fell into his arms panting and trying to catch your breath.

\- So, anything like that? he laughed.  
\- Actually no, you said with a laugh, but that don’t mean that I’m not happy about it.  
\- Oh, he said frowning. 

You sat up and looked down at him. 

\- No, no, no. Don’t take it like that. I loved it. Let me just catch my breath for a minute and we’ll do it again. I want this again.  
\- But this was not what you imagined?  
\- No, this is the front seat. I want it in the back seat. 

He just raised his eyebrows at that comment and burst into laugh which made him slip out of you and when you widened your eyes at that feeling it made him laugh even more. You couldn’t do anything else that join him and when you finally came to your senses again, he hugged you and whispered that this was better than any sex, front or back seat. Hearing your laughter made him feel so happy. You nodded and kissed him softly, whispering a low I love you. 

\- OK, but seriously. How do you want it?  
\- Oh, it is solely based on the text “and you lost more than in my back seat, baby”. So, I’m open to suggestions but backseat and probably a bit of nervous anticipation should be there.  
\- Ah, I see. Let’s go for a walk and maybe have some picknick by the water and then we can try again.  
\- Yes!  
\- And if you in the future wants to recreate our songs you might want to say that.  
\- Why, then I wouldn’t have had this experience. It seems better to keep you guessing.  
\- Oh god. I’ve created a monster.  
\- No, you just let her out, you smiled, and are you really afraid of her?  
\- Not the least. 

You got out of the car and you cleaned yourself up a bit. You still didn’t feel totally comfortable with feeling your own juices on the inside of the thighs even though he kept telling you that it was sexy to both feel and smell your arousal. One day maybe but not today. He rummaged around and found your panties and gave them to you with a smile. 

\- Do you really want me to wear them?  
\- No, but preparing for later you need to. Backseat sex in the context you want it also includes awkwardness in trying to get the clothes off in a small area.  
\- Ah, you answered and slipped them on. 

You walked a bit down lakeside but since the sun were so strong you needed to get into the shadow and you went back to the car and laid out the picknick in the shadow of a tree. 

You shared the food in the hamper, you had some wine and he a non-alcoholic drink since he was doing the driving. You talked about everything and nothing. You both still adapting to the fact that you had more than a couple of days together. The first thing you did in the morning were to reach out for each other to make sure that you weren’t alone. Your stay here at Ds ranch were exactly what you needed. The last few month visiting game conventions talking about the abuse by your ex-boyfriend had been exhausting for you. The first few days you joined him on tour you almost just slept and cried in a combination of exhaustion and relief. He had been really worried for some time but talking to your therapist had calmed him down and he let you take your time and soon you were showing your real energetic self again so now a couple of weeks later you woke up with energy and happiness. The tour was on a break for the Holidays and you tried to make the most of this time. You had discussed to spend it with your families but soon agreed that the two of you needed some alone time. 

\- Are you OK?  
\- Yes, just thinking.  
\- About?  
\- Us, being here and that I don’t have to leave you for a long time.  
\- And I won’t leave you. 

You crawled up to him and hugged him tightly. 

\- I can’t really believe that I’m here with you.  
\- You better believe it because it won’t go away for a long time.  
\- I think I have to figure out what to do with my life.  
\- What do you mean? You already doing great things with your life.  
\- Yeah, but I’m not going to want to do that for the rest of my life. It is to inflexible to work for us.  
\- Don’t change anything just because of me.  
\- Why not.  
\- Because you need to have your own life.  
\- Yes, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t adapt and have a life that is my own but still possible to see you whenever we need. Your life will not change in the foreseeable future, or so I hope.  
\- No, it won’t. What are your dreams? What would you like to do if you could do anything?  
\- Cooking, writing, charity and of course languages.  
\- Wide variety of things. I’m sure that you’re going to find something. Don’t rush.  
\- Do you mind if I apply for a work visa?  
\- Why would I.  
\- Maybe you think it is to soon for me to even consider this side of the Atlantic as my base.  
\- I think it is good for you to have options but what about your work with Vixen and what you’ve been doing this fall?  
\- I have to do some more TV-shows in February and of course continue to do the motion-capture for her but that I can do from anywhere. Basically, it is using the suit when I workout and do specific movements. They are never at the gym anyway. Other than that, I don’t know.  
\- Are you ready for the TV-shows now that the news about us is out?  
\- Ah yes, I think so. I don’t like that they’re so focused on the age-difference but I can’t do anything about that. What about you? Are you ready for me to talk about it?  
\- Yes, I am. The age-difference is what it is but you and I know that it isn’t an issue. We have from the beginning talked about it and yes, there are things about it that is complicated but nothing we can’t solve.  
\- I agree, and those things I wont talk about. 

You continued talking and packed away the lunch and after a while he took your hand and lead you to the car.

\- Ready?  
\- Yes, you said with blushing cheeks.  
\- Please just remember what you asked for.  
\- OK?  
\- Loosing your virginity in a car isn’t that romantic.  
\- So much I’ve guessed.  
\- Good and I show you romantic when we get back to the ranch.  
\- OK, just let me ask you one question.  
\- OK.  
\- Do YOU want to do this? I don’t get the feeling that you look forward to it. You have as much right as I do to say no to things.  
\- Yes, I do want this but I also want you to have good sex and sex in backseats are in general not that good especially not in this context.  
\- So, I take it this is one experience you already got?  
\- Yeah, he said with a small smile.  
\- Then, please let’s get started. 

You climbed into the backseat of the car and looked at him with a smile. He climbed after and closed the door and leaned over to kiss you. For once your relative inexperience did work for you so the awkward part of this were not a problem. He was absolutely right about it not being romantic. It was very tight and hard to get around to get some kind of leverage. He slid to his side of the seat and dragged you along before he opened up your top and bra so that he could start caressing your breasts. You continued kissing him and tried to get under his t-shirt which wasn’t easy. He interrupted you and put your arms around his neck. He mumbled that you supposed to be shy and not that forward if this were to play out as your fantasy. When you whined in protest, he lifted his head and looked at you.

\- We can stop this whenever you want but then you have to tell me.  
\- No, continue, she answered. 

Then he went back to kissing you and caressing your breasts. It wasn’t easy to keep your hands off his body but you got it so you tried your best. With a not so refined move he moved you to lie on your back and put his hand under your skirt and tried to pull down your panties. With a small smile, that you hoped looked shy, you looked him and didn’t help. That made him smile back with laughter in his eyes and resolutely pull them down by lifting your butt of the seat and drop it back quickly as he got what he was after. The move made you widen your eyes and part your lips with a combination of shock and arousal since it was totally unexpected but such a turn on. Your skirt was up around your waist so you were practically lying there naked before him. With some effort he opened his pants and got out his erection and slid on the condom. Just laying there looking at him was a very strange feeling but you guessed that was what were required of you so you did it. He slid his fingers between your legs and quickly massaged your clit before he slid the fingers further down your slit. Something told you it was the real him and not the guy playing out the fantasy you’d asked for doing that so you just bit your lower lip and stifled a moan. He then covered your body with his and slid into you and started to trust into you with sloppy moves. You loved having him inside you but as he has said it wasn’t romantic and it was awkward and cramped so you just cherished that specific feeling and grabbed his back. A few minutes later he came and slid out of you with an embarrassed smile. You looked him and smiled back. 

\- Thank you!  
\- For what? For not making you come? he groaned.  
\- For making it real. I’m going to consider this my first time.  
\- What?  
\- Yes, my first time were horrible comparing to this. We were both so drunk I’m not even sure that it happened except for the obvious soreness the next day.  
\- But...  
\- OK, I can’t say that it was the best sex I’ve had and I going to hold you to your promise on romantic when we get back to the ranch but as far as this sex in the backseat thing goes, I think it was good.  
\- So, you liked it?  
\- Yes, and I hope you did too in some way?  
\- Having sex with you is always good in some way so yes, I did like it.  
\- You know I love you but do you mind moving off me? It is very tight in here and hot. 

He laughed and moved away getting rid of the condom at the same time. Finding your panties, he took them, held them up to you and demonstratively put them in his pocket. You smiled and shook your head while you tried to fix your bra and top. 

\- It’s not like they’re going to stay on that long after we get back anyway, he smiled at you.  
\- Then take me back and show me, you said and climbed out of the car not even trying to cover up your lower body until you were outside of the car. 

The groan behind you made you laugh. 

\- Don’t blame me. You could have given me my panties.  
\- Oh, I don’t blame any of us. That was a sound of gratitude to the gods of good-looking asses. Now, please get into the front seat and let me drive you to a bed.  
\- With pleasure, you said and got in the car.  
\- Oh, there will be pleasure. I promise.


End file.
